Letters to Seaweed Brain
by Ickle Leo
Summary: Annabeth misses Percy. A lot. So what does she do? She writes him letters and puts them in a shoebox. Eventually Percy finds the letters and reads them. 9 letters, with the epilogue being Percy's reaction.
1. Chapter 1:Finding Heroes

Dear Seaweed Brain,

Where are you? Whoever kidnapped you did an extremely good job hiding you, because I've been looking for you the three days that you've been missing. Earlier this morning, I even thought that Hera was being helpful. She sent me a dream telling me to look for a person at the Grand Canyon with one shoe, and that would help me find you. Of course, I trusted her.

Turns out, she sent me three new demigods. There's Leo Valdez, a son of Hephaestus, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and Jason, the son of Zeus. Sadly, Jason has amnesia. But that's not the only strange thing about him. He speaks Latin, not Greek, and he refers to the roman versions of the gods. He has a SPQR tattoo on his forearm. It kind of makes you wonder…

Anyway, they got a quest at the campfire last night. Piper's a charm-speaker, like Drew. She chose Katoptris, Helen of Troy's blade. And she received the blessing of Aphrodite. Piper isn't like the other Aphrodite girls. She tries to play down her beauty, and she doesn't seem like the type to break couples up. She kind of reminds me of Silena in certain ways.

Leo is, as I write, tracking down transportation. If I'm right, he's finding that bronze dragon that's been terrorizing the camp. You know the one we found during that one capture the flag game. I don't know how he'll get close, unless he's a fire-user. But those are very rare and always dangerous.

I'm leaving to look for you again in the morning. Percy, I miss you. Don't do anything _too_ Seaweed Brain-ish. And I think your curse will protect you to an extent.

I love you,

Annabeth

* * *

**Author's Note!**

** All rights of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan. As much as I wish I had the rights, I don't. **

** So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Okay? I want to see what other people think of my writing! Please Review!**

**Question of the Letter: Who said that they could eat not only Rudolph, but Prancer and Blitzen too? Please include what book!**


	2. Chapter 2: After the Quest

Dear Seaweed Brain,

Well, things around here are interesting. We have a vague idea of where you are, at least.

Jason, Piper, and Leo got back from their quest yesterday. It turns out; Thalia has a little roman brother. Yes, Jason is a son of Jupiter and Thalia's little brother.

Leo is a fire user, and he did find the bronze dragon. He named it Festus, but it got destroyed on the quest. Leo also found a bunker from the Civil War.

Jason is starting to get his memories back. He remembers a roman camp, and it's somewhere in California. So we know where you are. I'm searching there next.

Drew has been overthrown. Piper is the new councilor of Cabin 10. And Leo is the new councilor of the Hephaestus cabin. Leo's building a flying trireme to come get you. We'll be there by the summer solstice.

At least I know where you are. Actually, I've hypothesized where you are. If Jason is from the roman camp and has come to the Greek camp with his memories erased, and you are from the Greek camp, that means you're at the roman camp with your memories erased. Which means you won't remember me…

I still miss you. Don't do anything too stupid. And stay… safe? Can I say stay safe to a demigod? Well, I just did. Stay safe, Percy.

I love you,

Annabeth

* * *

**Author's Note!**

** All rights of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan. As much as I wish I had the rights, I don't. **

** So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Okay? I want to see what other people think of my writing! Please Review!**

**Answer to last week's question: Percy, in the Son of Neptune.**

**Reader who got the answer right: 1 3 1D. PJ. MR**

**Question of the letter: How did Annabeth describe the cold feeling that she got on the Argo II in the Mark of Athena?**

**Anybody finish House of Hades yet? I'm borrowing it from a friend, so I haven't read it yet. :( But, she's letting me read it during one of our classes, and I'm on page 22.**


	3. Chapter 3: Blue Christmas

Dear Seaweed Brain,

Merry Christmas! I really miss you today. Here I am, watching Chris and Clarisse, and Piper and Jason; it makes me miss you even more. If that's possible.

Leo's working hard on the Argo II, the flying trireme I told you about in my last letter. So is the rest of the Hephaestus cabin. Jake Mason is slowly getting better, and he's helping as much as he possibly can.

The Argo II almost exploded yesterday. All because of Windex. A note, for when you meet Buford: Don't clean him with Windex, or he'll carry away the part you need to keep your giant flying warship from exploding and wiping out most of the forest.

Anyway, I spent Christmas at your mom's apartment, I didn't feel like flying out to be with my dad, because I've been traveling too much already. Your mom and I have been bonding over your absence, by the way. I don't want to seriously worry you, but we sit and cry. I can't work on Olympus, because it's closed, anyway. Your mom is awesome, and so is Paul.

Your mom and I both miss you. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Try to stay out of trouble, Percy. And don't aggravate the Romans too much.

I love you,

Annabeth

* * *

**Author's Note!**

** All rights of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan. As much as I wish I had the rights, I don't. **

** So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Okay? I want to see what other people think of my writing! Please Review!**

**Answer to last letter's question: A shiver, as if a psychotic snowman had crept up behind her and was breathing down her neck. (If you didn't say that exactly, that's okay.)**

**Question of the Letter: What is the name of the stuff that Percy almost drowned in during the Son of Neptune?**


	4. Chapter 4: (Not so) Happy New Year!

Dear Seaweed Brain,

Happy New Year! I'll have you know I watched the ball drop in Time Square (per Camp Half-Blood tradition), but I didn't kiss anyone. Zeus knows how many drunk people tried to kiss me, though.

On a lighter note, you cabin is clean for the first time in almost five years. Tyson came by and cleaned it. Then, after he heard about your disappearance, he said that he would go try and get some merpeople to look for you. Bless his Cyclops soul.

I have a collection of your sweatshirts and t-shirts. I really hate to admit this, but I sleep in them. Is that weird and stalker-like? I hope not. It's not like I'm sleeping in your cabin or anything. Though I do go in there on a pretty much regular basis.

I do believe I cried myself dry. I cried and cried until I cried myself a river, and now that I have the river, what am I going to do with it? I have no idea.

I guess I have to be strong. Not only for my sake, but now that you're gone, I have kind of become the camp leader. The leader can't be emotionally unstable because her co-leader went missing and she misses him like Demeter misses Persephone during the winter.

Camp Half-Blood misses you. Don't do anything too irrational. Don't get too hurt. And try not to mess with Reyna. From what Jason remembers, she can be pretty fierce.

I love you,

Annabeth

* * *

**Author's Note!**

** All rights of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan. As much as I wish I had the rights, I don't. **

** So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Okay? I want to see what other people think of my writing! Please Review!**

**THANK YOU GUYS for all of the reviews. It really boosts my confidence in the area of writing.**

**Answer to last letter's question: Muskeg.**

**Shout Outs Go To:**

**Wisegirl187**

**132**

**RiverBluJay**

**WILDSIXX**

**Insane PJO LOver 93**

**Benji99**

**1 3 1D. PJ. MR**

**Goddess of Idiots**** (love your username, by the way)**

**Question of the Letter: How long has Annabeth been crushing on Percy?**

**I finished House of Hades yesterday. And now we wait. A full year. Until we see Octavian's fate. I won't post any spoilers or opinion questions until my next update (sometime next week, I hope) and it'll probably be a lot of ranting.**


End file.
